Wanting You
by Nijii-chan
Summary: Lovino Vargas has a crush on Antonio Fernandez Carriedo since their first year in high school. This is his last year in high school and his last year with Antonio. Come and join the life of Lovino being a shy high school boy in love.
1. Picture

**Hey guys, it's me and you're currently reading my fanfic titled Wanting You! I've wanted to write a fanfiction about my OTP in Hetalia- Which is Spamano. They're so fucking cute and it's like the world is about them for me. Haha. Anyways, this is an AU story. They don't know each other since childhood or whatever just normal strangers becoming classmates and blah blah love. It's a bit hard to write it down with Romano's thoughts since he curse a lot in every fucking sentence and trying to keep him in character orz. I hope I can keep the Hetalia's comedy intact in here by Romano's thoughts ^^;;; Oh, I'm not adding one word or phrase of their mother language like "Che Palle" "Mon ami" or "Dios mio" since they're in school where language barriers exist and I noticed my foreign classmate doesn't even add a phrase in his language if he's surprised or whatever so yeah.**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is a bit off though.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, I only own the story written in here.

**Warning:** Boys Love and Romano's cursing

**Summary:** Lovino Vargas has a crush on Antonio Fernandez Carriedo since their first year in high school. This is his last year in high school and his last year with Antonio. He plans to pursue him little by little but will he really have him?

**_Wanting You_**

_**Chapter One: Picture**_

I know everyone probably fucking experience this kind of situation, where you liked a person for years and you're afraid to tell them your bullshit love. So lemme tell you assholes about myself, I'm Lovino Vargas. I'm in my last year in high school, and the person I like? Oh, whoop-di-do it's that fucking (hot) Spaniard that made me a fucking faggot since first year. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. A long ass name where nobody's got the time to say it but since I've got no fun, I always managed to say his full name even though I'm busy as fuck.

Antonio belongs to the BTT, short for Bitches' Toys with Testicles. No wait. I mean Bad Touch Trio. It's his circle of friends which has Gilbert and fucking Francis. The school president often hangs out with them (I think) since Francis is the fucking vice-president, seriously who ever made him vice anyway? Their group is really well known since the ladies here say they're the hottest of the hot. I'd say "burn them with fire" for short. Well, I've got to admit they are a bit hot since Antonio's there (don't even say a word).

Antonio dated a girl last year but they broke up since the girl found someone new. I don't like to see him not smiling so I told him, _"Guess you're not meant to be, find a new bitch"_. Antonio keeps blabbering that he will never love anyone again which made me hesitate on trying to pursue him. I held myself back because he was so heartbroken and I don't want to fuck it all up.

Since this is the last year of high school I was planning to try and pursue him a bit so that he can catch my drift. I hang out with Feliciano, Kiku and the fucking potato bastard who thinks he's all perfect, Lud-twig (Ludwig). Feliciano clings to Ludbitch like he's a fucking bitch that follows the bastard around so I hang out with Kiku instead. Kiku's a nice guy and I don't fucking mind that but sometimes he's so strange talking about his 'otaku' things to me, must be his language for fetish.

Antonio would sometimes come up to me and talk about his fucked up tales about Spanish Conquistadors vs. The English Pirates. I know why he only tells me this shit because no one would even bother to give two cents for his bullshit but since I'm an amazing person with such patience I bothered to listen. Besides this is a chance to get to listen to his annoying (sexy) voice at the same time. I don't care of the fucking story all I care is the person telling the story, don't tell him that though.

"Do you think you can draw a picture of me vs. Arthur?" he laughed.

That's when I froze. Me, draw? I don't even have the fucking talent to draw, paint, sing, dance or whatever. I can't just randomly draw a crappy picture and give it to him.

I crossed my arms and turned away, I didn't like this idea, "No, dammit"

"Oh, please! Lovi this will be my remembrance of you! It's our last year of high school anyway!"

He's got a point there but if he gets a remembrance from me then what about me? I get his fucking breath as remembrance? Wait, that's not even the fucking problem. The problem is, I can draw but it's fucking deformed! I need Feliciano's help to teach me or…Wait, Feliciano.

"Why don't you ask Feliciano instead? He's a good painter than me".

He smiled, "That's true but I want it to be you, Lovi".

I was not blushing; my face was just burning red because the classroom needs to be air-conditioned.

_He wants it to be me…_

Okay, fine. I'm fucking blushing.

"Fine! You owe me free food!"

That made the bastard so happy that he only shook my hands as a thank you. I'm not saying he should hug me like Feliciano or something but that was fucking annoying anyway. I definitely need Feliciano to teach me how to draw properly. I don't wanna draw fucking eyebrows with Antonio; it's like…whatever Kiku calls it in his fetish language, pairing them up.

I really can't believe I'm doing this just for the bastard but each day I draw the Conquistador Antonio vs. Pirate Arthur with the help of Feliciano correcting me what made the picture fucked up. It's my first time drawing something amazing, especially when it has the stupid bastard in it. I don't wanna give such a masterpiece of mine. _Never._

Every fucking day the asshole would ask about the drawing's process and it pissed me off, he should be asking how am I doing instead of that. Feliciano always tells me I've got a temper of a woman who's on her period but I'm always calm as fuck. How stupid can that tomato bastard be? Wait, fucking stupid for all I care.

Kiku tells me if I really want him I should really try to tell him the message that I really WANT him since the bastard's too goddamn stupid for the entire universe to notice that I fucking like him. I just can't, I'm a man and he's a man plus it's too fucking embarrassing to try and flirt to a man when I'm so used to flirting with the girls. If people (except Feliciano, Kiku and Ludsick) finds out about this, they'll be saying "_Oh! Look at that Italian faggot! He's totally digging on that hot Spanish piece of ass!"_ or _"Bitch! Antonio's for the real bitches only!"_

_Aw, hell no._ That ain't gonna happen for all I care! It's up to the bastard to fucking notice even if his fucking brain is the size of a flea! A fucking flea!

Anyways, back to the drawing I made. It's finished and I keep staring at it since it's my first masterpiece. It's so fucking amazing that can make Da Vinci's eyes bleed because he's so fucking jealous of my masterpiece. He'll be like _"The eyebrows of this man is so unreal!"_ and _"The ass of this man is so perfectly shaped!"_. Wait, did I just imagine Da Vinci talking about Antonio's ass? Fuck that stupid Spanish ass.

I have to admit if it weren't for Feliciano's help, this wouldn't be amazing as it would be. Too bad I have to give this away though. Why can't I just keep it and hang it up in my room? Wait, Arthur's face is here. Okay, that bastard can keep it. He'll definitely hang up my drawing in his room and praise it like it's a god. A drawing of him and Arthur made by me.

Him and Arthur.

_Arthur._

If he did hang this fucking shit, he'll be staring at it like hell. This got Arthur's face on it. D-does that mean…He likes Arthur? I mean why a drawing of him and the person he hates so much since childhood?

_Dammit._

Why didn't I realize it sooner? A story about the Spanish Conquistadors vs. the English Pirates? He's Spanish and Arthur's English plus he wants a drawing of him and Arthur! If I fucking think properly since I'm a genius then that means, he's been telling me _"I like Arthur, not you. I'm telling you this so that you can back off"._

_Shit._ I feel like an idiot now. Fuck that, I'm a genius!

I don't want to give this to him. He'll even like Arthur more by just staring at it in his bedroom…I don't want that. Fuck, did I say that? I mean, I want to keep this since it's my masterpiece and no way am I going to give something so amazingly made by me to anyone!

* * *

The next day, I told Antonio that the drawing I made was thrown away (it's actually in my room) and I don't want to make another since it's a pain in the ass. He doesn't mind it but he looked sad though and I fucking h-hate that! Why must he let me ride in the guilt trip of doom?!

"I'll make it up to you, dammit" I didn't just said that, did I?

That tomato bastard starts to glisten those damn (beautiful) eyes of his, "Really?"

Yep, I just fucking did. Way to go, Lovino. You just had to add in more pain in the asses just to owe the person you like even though he doesn't like you back, he only likes the fucking school president! Fucking hell!

"D-don't expect something amazing though!"

I'm digging my grave for guilt. Am I that guilty that I have to owe this bastard even though he did nothing but mislead me?

"Of course!" He laughed. Well at least he doesn't look depressed now. That made me feel fucking better, and the guilt trip is fading now.

The problem is, what should I give to him?

* * *

Gakuen Hetalia is going to hold a school dance tonight; the fucking principal said we must wear something formal and decent. Who would even dress up as a whore in school anyway? Is he fucking saying we're prostitutes and picking up people to fuck in school? He speaks holy bullshit for all I care.

I still don't have any idea what to give to Antonio…Why am I worrying on something that's so fucking trivial?! Screw that asshole for making me worry myself to death just for something so stupid like a drawing!

I can see Arthur approaching to Antonio's group and arguing with Francis. I bet Antonio's jealous of Francis since Arthur's attention all darted to Francis than him.

"Ve, big brother~ we should wear matching suits!" My idiotic brother of mine blocked my view of Antonio's group just to say that.

"Fuck, no." I shoved him aside, "If you want to wear matching clothes so badly go to that potato bastard. I'm sure he'll be fine with that".

"Oh~! You're right! I should! I should!" that's right Feliciano, leave me alone and let me watch that Spanish ass in peace. Wait, I didn't say that…I mean let me watch the BTT suffer under the scones of Arthur er…I mean the wrath of Arthur!

* * *

It's time for the school dance and I'm so fucking handsome that you would kiss me before I kiss myself even if I'm just wearing a polo shirt. Of course, I had to stay with Feliciano and his sorry excuse of a friend, Ludfuck, while watching people gathering around chit chatting about their bullshit life. I don't know where Kiku is but Feliciano said he's around here somewhere.

I can see Antonio taking pictures with his friends using his digital camera. He looked happy when he's with his friends and he's even willing to take pictures with anyone who asks him. Sometimes I wish I can have a picture with him but no way in hell I'm going to approach him and ask him that.

"Lovino! Come here for a sec!" Francis called out, waving his fucking arms trying to catch my attention. Goddammit I can see that, I'm not fucking deaf or blind.

_Ignore him, Lovino. _

Gilbert is coming towards me. Great, what is he gonna say? _"Listen to awesome Gilbert's friend when being called"_?

"Hey, Lovi. You're being called by Francis. Listen will ya?" He grabbed my arm, dragging me where Francis and Antonio are.

"Ah! Lovi! C'me here! Lemme take a picture of you!" the tomato bastard smiled at him as he raises his camera, ready to take a picture.

I covered my face before he pressed the shutter, "Fuck! Don't!"

"What's the matter, Lovi? Camera shy?" Francis taunted and fucking stroking my cheeks- Who said he can do that to me?!

"I am not camera shy! I don't want an asshole like him taking a picture of my face!" I fucking slapped that French hands off my face, take that.

"C'mon Lovi, just one picture is fine" Antonio tilted his head, that's fucking cute but it's gross when he tries to act cute.

I don't want him to take a picture of me alone. I want a picture of the two of us. Like hell I'm gonna say that. I looked up to Francis; he was staring at me like I'm some rare animal. I think he was reading my mind, who knows what's in that pervert's mind besides I don't give a fu-

"I got a great idea, Toni! Why don't you take a picture with you and Lovi?" God, Francis_ is_ a mind reader. Fucking hell, no one calls him the God of Love for nothing. He's like cupid. Dafaq am I saying?

"You don't mind that right, Feli's big bro?" Gilbert laughed.

"I've got a name, use it" I said, bluntly. Like a fucking mafia boss, "I guess. I-it's not like I really want to but you guys are forcing me"

"Yay! Come close to me then, Lovi!" Fucking bastard extended his arms like he's Feliciano wanting a hug.

Antonio wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding me closer to him. I couldn't help it but I liked it and I _sort of_ smiled. Francis was the one holding the camera and pressed the shutter. That's when I saw Kiku behind Francis and Gilbert; he was **ALSO** taking a picture. What the fuck? What is he, a ninja?

I'll let him go; right now I'm focusing on having my picture taken with Antonio. It was the best moments of my life for just one stupid picture.

"You want a copy of this right?" Francis said as he returned Antonio's camera.

"I…yeah, since it has my face in it" I walked away, heading towards Kiku so that they'll think Kiku was waiting for me but I can hear them laugh behind me. They must be making fun of me, fucking bastards.

I never get the chance to dance with anyone and I know Antonio wouldn't ask me to dance with him since we're both fucking dudes and we have dicks between our thighs. All I did was talk, drink juice and eat with Kiku. Kiku keeps saying how he's happy with the picture he took and how he 'ships' me and Antonio. The hell does that mean? Basically I ignored him, so focused looking at the couples enjoying their dance together.

I felt like a goddamn loner even though Kiku's here with me. I wasted my night with listening to the music and Kiku was just looking at his camera checking all the pictures he took. I did have fun, for just a few minutes and it was with the BTT.

* * *

Then next week during lunch, Antonio showed me the developed picture during the dance. He gave me the copy of our picture.

"We look so cool, right?" he said as he sat on a chair nearest to him.

"I'm much cooler than you, jerk"

I looked at the picture and I was quite pleased on how I looked there, very fucking cool. I stared at Antonio's face in the picture, he's handsome but he can't beat my handsome face though.

"Hahaha, I gotta go now. I'll see you later, Lovi" Antonio stood up and left me alone watching the picture.

I definitely need to give him somethin'. I know he likes Arthur or something but he gave me this picture and I don't want to give him the drawing…

_What should I do?_

* * *

Finally, chapter one is finished! I hope you guys liked it. ^^;;; I'm so not romantic I can tell. I don't know what you guys think but please let me know through reviewing this story that will very much be appreciated than ever! 3


	2. Insecurity

**Finally made chapter two, hope you enjoy it ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, I only own the story written in here._

**Warning:**_Boys Love and Romano's cursing_

_**Wanting You**_

_**Chapter two: Insecurity**_

I'm Lovino Vargas, the fucking Italian who's gay for Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I can't believe I kept the picture of me and Antonio during the school dance, it's not like it's fucking important. Now will anyone help me think about what should I fucking give to Antonio?

No? Well fuck you too, let's just focus on my life right now. I'm walking next to my brother as we enter the school. Of course, my fucking brother was looking for Ludslick all over the place as we pass by the hallways.

"Feliciano, quit looking for that potato bastard. I bet he's already in the classroom."

Feliciano stopped glancing around, "Ve~ you're right. He's always ahead of us and never tardy"

Finally my idiotic brother stopped looking around and held my arm like a fucking kid. Until I heard a familiar voice-

"Feli! Good morning!"

It was him.

_Antonio._

"Ah! Good morning, Antonio!" Feliciano and Antonio hugged each other as if they never see each other for fucking decades. How affectionate can they be?

"Ahem" I coughed to break them off, "You're awfully early, bastard".

"Morning, Lovi" Antonio stopped hugging Feliciano (finally) "Hehe, yeah. I was thinking of being early for a change".

"Whatever, bastard" I turned away from those two and head towards the classroom.

"Lovi, don't I get a morning hug like Feli?"

I stop.

He wants a hug. _From me._

"No way you fucker"

I ran like an Italian and I finally arrived to my classroom. Feliciano and Antonio shared the same class; Kiku and Luddick are in the same class while I shared the same class as Francis and Gilbert. I really envy my brother, being able to see Antonio during class but no, the universe of life just loves to fuck with me by being in the same class with Antonio's annoying friends.

I just had to be in the same class as Francis and Gilbert, those noisy assholes never shut up. They always get scolded by the teacher and it's like a daily routine for them.

After all those boring classes, I've been enduring my temper wondering when will class end and then finally the bell rang and I headed to Feliciano's classroom to eat lunch. I peeked in the door that's already ajar to look for him and he was actually next to the door, leaning on the wall.

"Come on, Feli. You can come with me this Sunday. I'll treat you to a great restaurant! They got pasta in there!"

"Ve~ Really? I would like to but…"

I really hate my timing, I just had to come and listen to Antonio asking my _own brother_ out for a fucking date. My own fucking brother! I just stood there, eavesdropping this conversation!

I didn't step in of course that would make me look so uncool and people can tell I'm fucking jealous. I just stood there listening to them going all timid and shit.

"But what?"

"Well…Lovino would-…"

I can't take this shit! I don't wanna hear this anymore.

_I have to…-_

I opened the door and surprised them both. They were frightened like a rat being cornered. I don't know if they were frightened because of the door suddenly opening or my fucking face that can make people shit bricks.

"Let's go Feliciano. It's lunch time"

Feliciano nodded and I can totally see Antonio pouting, fucking pouting. Well, sorry for being such a cockblocker to you, dammit. So we went to the cafeteria; and had our lunch break there. I was pretending I didn't eavesdrop on their conversation while I ate on my pizza like a cool guy would.

"Big brother, Antonio asked me out to eat with him in a restaurant this Sunday"

I fucking knew that and my stupid brother just had to say it. Here I am, trying to forget everything I heard and he just had to remind me.

"Then go." I said harshly. I don't give a fuck if Feliciano is hurt by my harsh tone of voice or my harsh words. Just fuck off; I'm trying my best to forget it, _dammit_.

"I was thinking you should go instead of me"

_Hmph_, Feliciano's trying to consider my feelings? No need to, I already know you Feliciano. You're just a sweet little brother of mine and you don't like me getting hurt so just stop it. _Just. Stahp._

"He asked you, didn't he?" I took a sip on my juice, "Then I won't do that, it's you he wants and not me"

Feliciano looked at me with those sad eyes. Stop it Feliciano, as an older brother it makes me feel bothered and he said, "Brother…"

"It's fucking obvious it's a no!"

I know Feliciano doesn't feel the same way I did for Antonio and he's trying his best to make me hook up with him or something whenever Antonio invites Feliciano.

"I…I'm sorry. I just want him to invite me by himself, not you asking Antonio." I sighed. I felt bad yelling at my brother even though he did nothing wrong. Believe it or not, I fuckin' said sorry.

"I understand, brother"

_If Grandpa took me instead of Feliciano, will everyone like me? Will they think I'm fucking cute and not leave me alone? Will Antonio notice me instead of Feliciano? Will I be fucking gifted like him?_

Why am I thinking such things? Am I that jealous of my brother that I began thinking like this? This is really pathetic of me! Fucking Spaniard making me think like this against Feliciano!

Well, it can't be helped if Antonio prefers Feliciano than me. He's cute; he can clean and do anything he wants unlike me. I mostly fuck everything even if I try. I should win an award called "Fucker of the Year" or something for messing things up, like my life. I have never felt so pathetic of myself ever since Grandpa died.

* * *

Finally class is finally dismissed in the afternoon and now it's time for me to go stalk Antonio…er- I mean go home. I was heading to the school garden where Antonio would always go…- I mean where I waste my time looking at the roses. Before I got there, I stopped because someone got there before me.

"Why are you trying to grow tomatoes on my rose garden?"

_That voice…_

_Is it Arthur?_

"C'mon eyebrows, one tomato doesn't hurt!"

"No! You'll ruin everything I have worked for!"

_Is that Antonio's voice as well?_

"Then find me a place where I can plant my tomatoes!"

_Shit, Pirate Arthur is there. Fucking Antonio's there too. They get to have their lovey-dovey moments with fucking roses and tomatoes surrounding them! Let the love fucking grow, dammit!_

I turned around and head home (I told you I'm fucking going home!) instead. N-not because I chickened out because Antonio's with the stupid eyebrows and he likes him. There's no way I can fucking face that because I'll just be in his way and I know that fucking well…

_Who am I kidding?_

This is fucking stupid, I'm stupid. I'm feeling jealous because of Arthur…even Feliciano.

_Feliciano's adorable like they say and he's fucking gifted in everything he does especially acting like a pussy toward Ludwings. Arthur's amazing too, he can handle himself perfectly and he's respected for his position. His eyebrows are what's charming for him b-but… You can't help it but fall in love with those two._

_Unlike me…_

There's no way Antonio would like a dick like me. I'm a loudmouth that spouts curse words. I-I'm attractive and I fucking know that but…I'm much more useless than Feliciano or Arthur. There's no point in seeing a guy whose special attributes is just his fucking face.

_Did I just fucking insult myself?_

_Curse this!_

* * *

"Big brother? You're looking down, what's wrong?" Feliciano had to fucking ask me that while we're eating dinner, and yes, what we're having for dinner is pasta.

I didn't dare say a word to him. If I fucking did, that's too fucking embarrassing and I bet Feliciano will act like he's fucking stupid to realize that Antonio fucking favors him!

"It's Antonio isn't it?"

What the fuck? When did Feliciano read my mind like fucking Francis? Is it that fucking obvious that I'm always thinking of Antonio? Yay! Feliciano won an award on "Reading Lovino's mind but not the fucking atmosphere." Seriously, read the fucking atmosphere will ya?! I really don't want to talk about Antonio when he tried to ask you on a fucking date during noon!

"It's nothing, I'm done eating" I stood up and left the dishes for Feliciano to wash. I ain't cleaning those shit.

"Big brother, you can go with Antonio. The offer he made…"

"I said no!"

I don't want to see Feliciano's reaction to my outburst and I don't fucking care what he would think if I'm being irrational! I fucking left the dining room like a fucking boss (more like a fucking whimp, I admit that).

* * *

I locked myself in my room, I don't want Feliciano to come inside and see me…feeling anxious…

_Clumsy, careless, useless…_

_Lousy, bad mouthed, no manners, _

_Lazy, stubborn,_

_Liar…_

_Who would like a guy like me? It's so understandable that someone will like Feliciano over me!_

Is there even a slight possibility that Antonio might like me? I know he might like me as a friend but something like Arthur or Feliciano, that kind of like.

I looked up at the drawing I made and stared at Antonio's face in it. I was still bothered on what I should give him though.

"_Lovi, don't I get a morning hug like Feli?"_

_Like Feli, huh?_

Is he expecting me to be like Feliciano since he's my fucking brother? Too bad I can't. If only I'm Feliciano instead of Lovino then I might get the chance to have Antonio head over heels for me.

_If only I was Feliciano. If only I was cute, honest and gifted like him then I wouldn't have this inferior complex towards him…_

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2! Thanks for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter then~**


	3. Actions

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, I only own the story written in here._

**Warning:**_Boys Love and Romano's cursing_

**Summary: **_Lovino Vargas has a crush on Antonio Fernandez Carriedo since their first year in high school. This is his last year in high school and his last year with Antonio. He plans to pursue him little by little but can he really have him?_

_**Wanting You**_

_**Chapter three:**__ Actions_

My name is Lovino Vargas and I'm gay, only towards Antonio Fernandez Carriedo though. If you're a guy and you think I'll like you then you're wrong, bitch! No way in hell Imma like you like how I like Antonio.

Anyways, back to the present. Right now it's lunch time, I'm looking for Antonio to stalk him-… I mean ask him about something. I know where he would be, in the school's rooftop.

I walked on the steps as badass as I can but I have to be silent like a ninja because it's really awkward if he finds out that I'm gonna stalk him-… I mean…oh what the fuck, I admit I'm gonna stalk him. I opened the door as silently as I could to take a peek if he was there.

I admit that he was there but he wasn't alone.

I saw an incredible scene!

Antonio Fucking Carriedo is _kissing_…!

_Kissing __**Francis Bonnefoy **__on the fucking lips!_

Goddamn and my timing with ajar doors! Do I have to see that scene? Was it necessary that I have to see this?! Is this a message that I can't have Antonio?

I get it, I have to stop stalking you so I'm leaving and go to Kiku! I fucking get the message, bastard!

* * *

Do you always get the feeling where you think that the person you like might like you back because they treat you so nice like you're a precious gem and your insecurity would just melt away?

I have and I have fallen deeply with that person but he keeps crushing me in these dark feelings of hurt with his actions.

Wanting a picture of him and Arthur, asking Feliciano on a date and now he's kissing with Francis. Will this guy stop giving me false hope that he might like me?

I wish he would just act like a normal person towards me and not act like he likes me. He's giving me the wrong signals and I-I'm a fucking guy as well dammit!

* * *

I was sitting on my fucking chair trying to forget everything I have seen. I have to say that was the most disgusting thing I have seen in my life other than seeing that kid that kissed Feliciano in the lips but I won't go far from that anymore.

"Ah, Lovino. My romance relative~ what's with the stern face?"

I snapped from my train of thoughts from a voice so familiar and annoying because it's not a Spanish accent, it's a French one.

"None of your concern, asshole" That's right Lovino, act cool and pretend like nothing has ever happened. I swear I didn't see anything like a k-kiss from you and Antonio!

"Ohonhonhon! You saw, didn't you?"

Shock! I was shock- this guy really can read my fucking mind! What the hell is he?! Can he fucking detect anything as long it's love?

Then another bastard butts in the scene, "Kesesese! These two really are horny assholes!"

Fucking Gilbert, you've got nothing to do in conversation! Fucking celibate!

"Horny? You guys fucked each other?" I asked.

"Oh! A third party must not know what's going on between me and Toni~ Gilbert you blabber mouth!" Fucking Francis saying that to make me jealous. He fucking knows that I like Antonio- Don't tell me they're dating!

"What? It's the truth, you're both horny" I regret what I said about you Gilbert; you definitely have something to do with this conversation because you're not fucking useless after all. You might just accidentally blab the things I need to know, that's right potato the second, keep spouting about Francis and Antonio.

"Don't worry, Feli's big bro. There's nothing going on between them" Gilbert whispered into my ear, "But if you change your mind about Antonio then come to ze awesome Gilbert! Kesesesese!"

"Geez! Now you spilled it! I wanna see Lovino's cute jealous face!"

I'm glad, there's nothing going on with them. I still can't help but think Francis might get the chance to snatch Antonio away from me. He's got the advantage over me…they're friends and they're so close that he's fine kissing with Francis so there might be a meaning of that.

"Shut up you assholes! So goddamn annoying, leave me alone!"

* * *

Those two really did leave me alone. Afternoon class is starting and the image of Francis and Antonio keeps popping out. The image of it is haunting my inner soul. This must be the feeling of jealousy? Goddammit, why must I be always jealous of everyone who interacts with him?

I really want to give up on him so that I won't have to worry of being rejected or liking him too much. It's a pain in the ass liking that bastard too much and for that long as well.

I hate that bastard for making me feel this way.

For giving me high hopes that he might like me.

I really hate him but I guess that hate isn't the right word, it's love…

_I love that bastard and I hate myself for loving him._

_**Ding dong-**_

The school bell, finally class is over. All I have to do is head home and ignore everyone around me. I have to lie down on my bed and try to forget about that horrid image!

Keep all my things in my bag and just-

"Lovi~"

_What? Whaaaa- What the crapola is this?!_

Anto-…Antonio's forehead- our fucking foreheads are touching onto each other! I don't even know if I fucking made sense!

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I was wondering, when will you give me the thing you promised?"

That bastard acting so sweet to after those lips were fucking raped by a Frenchman! Using your sweet charms to get what you want from me is so unfair, asshole! Don't take advantage of my feelings-!

"Hmph!" I smacked him with my bag and ran like a pure Italian.

I didn't bother to look at their reactions but I know for sure that bastard is rubbing his head because I fucking smacked him and he deserved that for being raped-kiss by Francis!

_Leave me alone!_

Why does he have to do this to me? Won't he stop raising my hopes? I know very well that he and I can never be together-

No matter how hard I try to pursue, he's just so fucking dense! Goddammit that guy is such a pain in the ass!

Don't you even dare think of it as a sexual innuendo, jerks!

_Don't make me fall for you even deeper, dammit!_

* * *

**This is the end for Chapter 3! Ehehe thank you for reading! I hope you would give me your thoughts about the story or today's chapter 'cause I have no idea what I'm writing ^_^;;;**


	4. Words

**Chapter four: Words**

Do you ever get the feeling that you get easily swoon by the voice of the person you like? I have and it's fucking annoying me. The voice of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo always resonates in my ears and it's like my mind replays his voice all over again. I fucking swear to God that I'm gonna go deaf because of the asshole.

'Sup? I'm Lovino Vargas and I'm fucking in love with the bastard who keeps giving me wrong signals and that one thought tears my heart because I know we can't be together anyway. Why? One: We're dudes. Two: He likes someone else. Three: It's impossible to like me. That's all the possible reasons I can think of.

Every day that voice of his just kept torturing me because I can't help myself but fall in love with him even deeper. He likes Arthur, he prefers Feliciano than me and he fucking kissed Francis. With all these three, you guys can probably think of giving up right away but somehow I can't.

So, let's get back to my school life. Today's another stupid and normal day in a school full of idiots. I'm sitting on my chair, minding my fucking business. Since morning bell hasn't rang yet, the tomato bastard came to visit my class just to chat with his fucking friends.

They were all laughing, the three of them.

But the laugh I favored the most from their group is fucking Antonio.

It's like every voice in the classroom just become mute and the fucking world made me listen to that voice, like it's the only thing I should hear!

Now I can see the tomato bastard coming towards my seat and leaned near to my fucking handsome face, "Hey, Lovi. You haven't answered my question the other day"

"W-what question?!"

"When will you give me the thing you promised?"

Dammit, I haven't even thought of it! What should I give him?

"Wait for a whole fucking year then!"

The bastard whined like a new born baby, "Eh? But we're gonna graduate soon!"

"I don't fucking care, dammit!"

"I'll wait for you then, Lovi" the bastard whispered to my fucking ear!

Goddammit! Will he stop torturing me? Now it's gonna replay in my head the whole day! The voice was so sophisticated and…quite…s-seductive as well! 'S not like I can't pull that off! Dammit!

"Get away from me!"

I couldn't help it. I want that bastard away; I don't want him to see me like this. My heart is beating fast and it's difficult to breathe now. I covered my face on my desk, it's not like I'm fucking blushing. It's just…I'm fucking tired of this bullshit! I want to cry. I don't know if it's because I'm fucking happy that he's willing to wait or something but…it hurts like hell.

This is what I get for falling in love with a bastard like him. He's fucking stupid to not know I'm hurting in the inside because of the strong desire to have him. This is fucking ridiculous! I'm like a fucking girl!

Of all people why him? He makes me misunderstand things! Goddammit to hell!

"Lovi, why would I get away from you?" Antonio touched the back of my head and ruffled my hair. He was like a sweet boyfriend. If he was mine though.

"Leave me alone!"

"No, Lovi. I'm sorry, if I'm pressuring you with this. It's all my fault that I made you mad"

There he fucking goes again. Making me tremble in my seat with those words of his. This bastards needs to be kicked in the balls and he needs to understand that his words makes me feel like this.

_Ding dong ding…_

The school bell! Finally, the bell that the heaven chimes came to the rescue! Yes, show that tomato bastard that class is starting and make him go away!

"I gotta go now, Lovi. See ya"

_Fuck you. _I'm not gonna see you anymore after you torment me with your sweet words.

I looked up to check if Antonio was still there and I'm really glad he isn't.

Let the fucking class begin.

* * *

It's finally lunch time and I plan to avoid seeing the tomato bastard. _Where's Feliciano when I needed him?_

"Ah, Lovino!"

I turned and saw Kiku, for once I'm glad it's him because I don't want to see the BTT or Arthur as well, "Wh-what is it, Kiku?"

"Well, I've been wondering since graduation is almost near. How's your progress with Antonio?"

_Fuck Kiku and his fan boy-ism._

"Fucking bad" I began to start walking towards the fucking cafeteria and Kiku followed me as well.

"Did something…happen?"

I paused. Why does he have to ask me that? I'm not going to tell Kiku why because he's just a friend; I understand why I would tell Feliciano everything since he's my fucking brother. But I couldn't...

_I couldn't…contain it anymore._

For many years of liking Antonio, every passing day seeing him and interacting with him. It's like my cup of emotions is full. I'm gonna spill out soon and that soon is today. Kiku gets to see me feel vulnerable and stupid which is much more preferable than Feliciano seeing me in this state.

"Why does he have to give me high hopes, Kiku? Why do I have to fall in love with a tomato bastard like him? Why do I always think that there's a possibility he likes me?!"

I yelled to my heart's content, I let my voice out until it became hoarse but apparently I was so used to yelling like a bitch it didn't became hoarse to be honest.

Kiku stared at me; he looked at me with those sincere and motherly eyes of his. Even though his eyes looked fucking dead but for once they showed life.

"Do you want my help?"

Kiku walked towards me and touched my shoulder.

I shuddered as my response.

Kiku nodded and smiled gently, "Lovino, you're my friend. As a friend and a _fan boy_, I'm willing to help you know that there _is _a possibility that Antonio likes you"

I shook my head_, _"I don't want any of your fucking help!"

"Now, now. No need to get all tsundere on me, I know you want that"

_The hell does tsundere means?!_

"Come, let's go eat lunch. After all this emotional drama, I can tell you're hungry"

After yelling at Kiku like a bitch. Even if it was brief, he managed to calm me down. For some people, it was unsatisfactory because they prefer something with words like those 'love advice'. I like Kiku, why? He prefers to get things done; he helps you do stuffs instead of helping you through sugar coating words.

You might notice during that short conversation, I didn't pour out more of my feelings to Kiku. Well now that I mention it, you just noticed it now, didn't you? Screw you. The reason why I didn't pour my emotional crap is because I know Kiku, he's a great friend. If he says he'll help, he'll definitely help me and that makes me satisfied.

* * *

Do you ever get the feeling of liking the voice of the person you like that it ends up replaying in your mind? Well, I have and I hate it. He gets to use that Spanish accent of his to make me swoon with those sweet words. I know he doesn't mean anything by all those words but at least think before you fucking speak, you dimwitted asshole.

_Quit playing mind games with me!_

_Just you wait until I'll get to know the real answer with Kiku!_


	5. Confessions

**Chapter 5.1 : Confessions**

Do you have friends that keep teasing you with your crush? Y'know, with that stupid smug look of theirs like they own the world whenever your crush approaches you. It's like they fucking know what's gonna happen. Talk. Date. Fuck. Have babies.

I have a friend named Kiku, a fucking 'fan-boy'. He likes anime and he also enjoys gays that fuck each other. This friend of mine is trying to hook me up with Antonio because of that fucking 'yaoi' thing of his.

He's amazing isn't he?

A great fellow.

Until…

My 'great' friend sent a letter to Antonio! Saying that it's from me even though I never wrote that fucking letter!

_Dear Fucking Tomato Bastard,_

_Bring your 2 bitches and meet up with my friends after lunch._

_At the roof top. We eat together!_

_From,_

_Who the fuck cares?_

_P.S sorry for the language_

And I can't believe that tomato bastard believed that letter was from me! Sure, I say fuck a lot but that doesn't mean it's me! I mean come on; it has _"Sorry for the language"_! So not me! The person who's so polite for the language is either Arthur (when he's not talking to the people he hates) or Kiku! Damn that idiota! I CAN CUSS WHENEVER I WANT, BEYOTCH!

He keeps babbling around everyone that he received a 'love letter' even though it's not! It's a fucking invitation not a love letter. That bastard needs to know the difference.

"This way, we can hear the confession of Antonio's feelings" Kiku said.

He fucking has that smug look on his face. See what I mean? This is what friends do when they know something's gonna happen between you and your crush.

"Even if we do start going out, I won't be allowed to"

Yes, I said that. I mean think about it. I was raised by my parents to be fucking religious that I can just lick heaven's asshole whenever I confess my sins. You know what religious people think about gays?

_Oh shit! Gays! They're aids for the heavens! They must die!_

_We fucking love Catholicism! We can even lick each other's holy bodies because that's what the book said, be holy and multiply! Say no to gay but say yes to sex!_

Or something like that. I can just secretly date with that bastard. They will never know because Kiku can teach me how to be a fucking ninja. But the fear in me just keeps growing.

"It's harsh to be a Catholic"

"I know, even Feliciano is whining. He really wants to be with Ludwinks"

Kiku nodded and smiled, I bet he smiled because I didn't say Ludwig.

"I really can't wait to take pictures this lunch" Kiku mumbled in his breath.

Sure, mumble there so that I can't hear you. Be a ninja if you want but no matter what you do Kiku, I'll break that camera before you took a shot. (Even though I want to preserve the moments).

Strolling along the hallway, I see the 'love of my life' chit chatting with some girls. Well, what do you expect? He's fucking sexy so he's bound to attract a few girls. Heck, I'm a hottie and there are girls who chat with me (even though they don't know I'm gay, wait-what?).

He notices me and flails his arms like he wants my attention so badly. _Bitch, I can see you perfectly well._

"Hey, Kiku, what do you think he wants?" I asked Kiku but I didn't get any response. I turned to look for him and he just had to fucking disappear like gas.

What. The. Hell. Kiku.

Yeah, he's a good friend and he can definitely tell when is the 'right' moment to suddenly vanish from thin air.

A great pal indeed.

Antonio came towards me and showing the letter which he thinks I wrote it, "Lovi~ I can't believe you invited us! You never invite us for lunch!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Who would ever invite a group full of pussies in their mouths?"

"You don't have to be that harsh. I never had a 'pussy' in my mouth" Antonio pouted. He fucking pouted like a kid not getting what he wants. What the flying fuck is wrong with that guy's-

Never had a pussy in his mouth, huh? He must be gay for sure. I guess I still have a chance. Haha! NO.

"I don't need to know that, bastard" I gave him one of my snobbish looks, "that's just gross as well"

"Haha, you're so moody, Lovi! If you were a girl, I don't mind having yours in my mouth" he wiggles his fucking eyebrows.

_What the hell?_

I glared at him. I was shock by that. He's a man; of course he can talk dirty things but that statement. GOD.

"IF I was a GIRL"

"Y…Yeah…"

We both laughed it off. I mean, who would continue that dirty conversation when you're aware that you're next to the fucking person you like. Apparently, we were having a normal conversation without me being a snobbish bitch. Now that's a shocker for everyone and me.

We'll probably get in trouble for skipping class. Especially with the Swiss cheesed Vash who definitely needs to know that he isn't the fucking School President.

Me and Antonio parted ways to get back to our classrooms. Obviously, I don't want to keep talking with him, it feels awkward because of that fucking letter.

I opened the door of my classroom. I see no teacher around, just students doing the shits they wanted to do. I stride fast to my seat until a hand that smells like potatoes (I hope to God it's not Ludbricks) grabbed my hand.

"You better not be fucking around with Toni"

It was a self-claimed Prussian, Fucking Gilbert.

"I didn't fuck with him, jackass"

"You know what I mean"

I turned to face Gilbert. Giving him that spiteful 'I hate Germans' glare, which he didn't waver at all.

I was ready to punch the lights out of this German bastard. I seriously hate Germans because of what happened to Feliciano. I will never forgive that German kid that left my brother crying and this fucking self-claimed Prussian is not an exemption!

He may be taller and more muscular than me but who the fuck cares anyway!

"He's the one who shouldn't be fucking with me if you're so worried!"

Gilbert sighed at me. He looked at me with a disappointed look and went back to his seat. I was left dumbfounded, I didn't get it.

Well sorry if I'm a simple minded bastard, okay?

* * *

Hell is finally here. Lunch time. The appointed time to eat lunch with the Bastards that Teases Tools. I was nervous on what Kiku would do to hear the confession.

What will Antonio say?

'_I like him but I don't find him as boyfriend material' _

'_I never looked at him that way'_

'_I like him so I wanna go out with him'_

or

'_I like him as a friend only'_

God, this is so nerve wrecking! I'm already feeling like this even though I'm still on my fucking seat waiting for someone to drag me up to the roof top. I wasn't ready for this kind of shit.

I can see Francis and Gilbert going out. I'm glad that they didn't bother me to go with them.

I decided to go out of the classroom, holding my lunch box that Feliciano made. I don't want to go to the roof top. So, screw you guys! I'm going to the cafeteria!

Then Feliciano spotted me.

_FUCK._

"Fratello! There you are! Kiku was looking for you at the roof top! You're one of the 'guests of honor' he says! So you must be present!"

"No way in hell! I'm eating alone in the fucking cafeteria!" I blabbered like a bitch but my sad excuse of a brother dragged me towards the roof top. My body was trembling, heck I could even feel my balls tremble.

We stopped right in front of the roof top door. I was still trembling. I was really scared of the answer I will hear. I don't even know what Kiku will do to Antonio!

Don't tell me we're gonna do an orgy! Shit, Kiku! You sick freak!

"Fratello, calm down. We're just eating lunch with them! With big brother Francis, Ludwig and his brother, and with…" Feliciano paused. He looked at me with a worried look.

Do I look like shit right now?

"…Kiku"

He didn't mention Antonio…So that means he isn't there! YES! HALLELUJAH!

"I think…I'm calm now. Open the fucking door and let the motherfucking boss in"

Feliciano half smiled and opened the door. That's really unusual of him.

The ray of sun light burns my motherfucking eyes out; my brother guided me to an open space to sit on. It really takes time to adjust to that motherfucking sun light.

My eyes finally got used to the light and looked around me. Yeah, I see Ludshit, Feliciano, Kiku, Francis, and Gilbert.

They were all smiling with that face, that 'your crush is here' face.

Shit

I turned to my right to see fucking Antonio Banderas!

No, not _the _Antonio Banderas.

Fucking Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Hey, Lovi!"

Then…BAM! All my calmness left me! I was nervous again! I was sweating like a fucking pig that ran for a few minutes. My face became hot and I swear on Antonio's point of view, I'm blushing red like a tomato.

"Screw you, jerk"

I began eating my monstrosity of a lunch. It was that Asian themed lunch that my brother prepared. Seriously, he needs to make fine Italian food than these foreign shits. I have to bear this shit, y'know?

My hands were shaking; I don't why I'm the only one who isn't calm. They were all enjoying their lunch while I'm not. Must be the food, no, it's my heart that's beating like a motherfucker.

I can see from the corner of my eye that Antonio was stealing glances of me. That must be the reason why my heart is beating like hell.

"You know, this is rare for Lovino to invite us for lunch" Francis spoke. I paused.

"Well, it's almost the end of high school for us! That's why big brother wanted to try this out" Feliciano spoke for me though it wasn't me who invited them nor did I have that fucking idea.

"Oh! That's so nice of Lovi to spend time with other people!" Antonio retorted.

Everyone laughed, was it that funny? That wasn't even a joke! Are they mocking me?

"Who would've known our Lovino Vargas has a soft spot for sad endings of high school" Gilbert followed in the conversation.

I wasn't nervous or calm, I was pissed. They're talking about me like I'm a cold-heartless bastard. Well, I do act like one but goddamn that tone of their voice! I bit my lip, I was thinking of a good comeback to them. A response that would make them shut up.

Kiku stopped eating and pulled out an empty glass bottle, "Let's try to make things interesting while eating our lunch, gentlemen"

Never mind that comeback I'll just let Kiku do that shutting up.

"Oh! Oh! Spin the bottle!" Feliciano grabbed the bottle from Kiku's hands.

Kiku pointed, "One of those truth or dare games"

"That's so awesome! But not as awesome as me!" Gilbert said.

"Let's start shall we?" Feliciano gleefully placed the bottle in the middle. We all formed into a perfect circle.

I can't believe I'm participating in this.

Ludchick volunteered to spin the bottle.

The bottle kept spinning…

And spinning…

And spi-…It's in an endless spin marathon.

"Verdammit, West! You put too much strength in it!" Gilbert smacks his forehead. I have to agree with him, now we have to wait in an endless spinning cycle.

I can hear Ludthick saying 'whoops'.

"This is taking too long, lemme try to spin the bottle" Antonio grabbed the spinning bottle and looked at everyone.

They nodded in agreement, so Antonio made the bottle spin.

It's even spinning in an internal spin!

"Great, now we have to wait more than a thousand years" I exclaimed, "Why don't we let Feliciano spin it? Since he's so weak and feeble"

"I agree" Kiku said.

Feliciano grabbed the bottle and giggled like a girl. He made it spin and it finally stopped.

It pointed towards…

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! X'D Ahaha sorry, Chapter 5 is actually gonna be a long chapter so I split it into two and left you guys with a cliffhanger. So I'm just gonna go and prepare my grave for leaving you guys not knowing who it's pointed to...^^;**


	6. Antonio's Confession

**Chapter 5.2: Confessions**

"Why don't we let Feliciano spin it? Since he's so weak and feeble"

"I agree" Kiku said.

Feliciano grabbed the bottle and giggled like a girl. He made it spin and it finally stopped.

It pointed towards…

Francis

Thank God it wasn't me

"Okay! Big Brother Francis! Truth or Dare!" Feliciano clapped his hands like an excited teenage whore.

"You all know I pick dare"

Feliciano tapped his fingers on his lips, thinking something that will be exciting but since he has no brain I doubt it isn't that exciting, "Hmm…Call Arthur over with your phone and kiss him!" he squealed.

Don't tell me he's a fan boy like Kiku. My God, Feli. Srsly?

Francis flipped his phone on and called Arthur. While waiting for him to arrive I took a glance towards Antonio to see his reaction. He was smiling, he was also anticipating like Feliciano. I thought he would be sulking or something but he wasn't.

We heard a loud bang and the door swung open, "Where is he!? What the hell happened to Alfred?" Arthur was sweating and he was in panic. He stopped and looked at us. He must've realized he was doped.

"Ah! There you are Arthur! I was waiting for you!" Francis stood up and went towards Arthur.

I can see Kiku holding up his camera.

"You frog! You tricked me!"

Antonio chuckled in his breath.

Everyone was waiting for the dare.

My palm was sweating. JUST DO IT ALREADY.

Francis grabbed Arthur's wrists and kissed him.

We were stunned but that broke off because we can hear Arthur trying to escape from the bastard.

After letting Arthur go, Francis got a punch in the balls and was left lying in the ground in pain. Arthur left in despair and he was probably traumatized. That poor bastard.

"Now this is FrUk material" Kiku looked at his camera, smiling.

Francis got up with all his strength and spin the bottle. It made everyone excited.

"If it pointed towards you, what would you pick, Lovi?" Antonio whispered to me as he watched the bottle spinning.

I looked at him and the bottle stopped.

It pointed towards me.

_Shit. _Does Antonio have powers or something?

"Truth or Dare" Francis grinned.

"Dare" I answered, if I choose truth it would be obvious that Francis would ask me who I like and I don't have the balls to tell them who.

"You're really quite daring aren't you, Lovi" Antonio made a chuckle. _Damn, that sounded hot tho._

Francis made that smug look, see that? It means he knows what to do to make my heart beat fast like a dragon's roar. This is the motherfucking Love God we're talking about. Dammit. I made a mistake did I?

"I dare you…"

I gulped and I can even hear Antonio gulp as well.

Francis paused and looked at me with that knowing and teasing look. Damn that bastard.

"Get on with it, dammit"

Kiku pressed on his chest, "The suspense is making my heart go doki doki"

"Ohonhonhon, impatient are we?" that French bastard played with his little sprouting beard, "I dare you to hug Antonio for the entire game"

"Now, that's impossible!"

"Well, fine. Until the bottle points either the two of you then you can stop hugging like a married couple"

"Whoa! That sounds neat! Come on fratello! Do the dare!" my brother butts in.

"Yeah, or are you gonna chicken out?" Gilbert said and by God I swear I'll rip his throat open.

I looked at Antonio and he looks uncomfortable. I knew it, he prefers Feliciano to hug him.

"Hehe well you have to do the dare, Lovi" Antonio said.

I clenched my fist, ready to punch anyone near me but I have to settle down my embarrassment and pride because this is just a game and I'm not gonna be a bitch about something stupid like that.

I moved my stiff body and Antonio was sitting there, staring at me. He didn't move a muscle or say a word until I wrap my arms around him. My hands were shaking and my face felt hot. I finally hug the bastard and now I have to wait until that stupid bottle points to Antonio or me.

"That's really cute, guys" Gilbert laughed, "You should spin the bottle, Lovi"

I scowled and made one hand spin the motherfucking bottle, "I hope it lands on either you German bastards" I resumed that embarrassing hugging position.

Ludping and Gilbert froze. That made that annoying bastard shut up.

"Oh, you don't want it to land on Antonio or you? You must've liked hugging him, fratello!" Goddammit. Feliciano. I hate you. I want to murder you. Why do you have to fucking state the obvious?

I can feel Antonio squirming around my arms. That made him even more uncomfortable.

My heart was beating fast by feeling the warmth of his body. This is the moment of my life to enjoy this and not have the feeling of that intense desire to murder the potato bastards or my brother but to feel the intense desire of wanting Antonio.

The bottle stopped and it pointed towards Ludtwitch.

I grinned like a mad man, "Tru-"

"Truth! I choose truth!" Ludnet cleared his throat. Damn, he should choose dare then I can say 'I dare you to commit suicide' or something.

I nibbled on my bottom lip thinking what I want to know from him. Then an idea came to me.

"Do you fucking like my brother…like fucking like _like_?"

The bastard looked away, "I…I…uhm…"

"Don't fucking stutter!"

I can see Feliciano feeling awkward so he just grinned like an idiot and pretended like he doesn't know anything.

"…Yes…"

Then silence filled up the conversation whole. We pretended that nothing happened because it was pretty much obvious so Ludswitch made the bottle spin. I can totally see my brother blush and Kiku didn't get a 'GerIta' picture which was unfair because he can get tons of 'Spamano' pictures of me and Antonio (hell only knows why he calls us Spamano).

The bottle landed on Kiku.

Before Ludwig said anything, Kiku spoke first, "I choose truth, Ludwig"

"Have you ever kissed with Heracles?"

Everyone stayed silent. This must be a secret we shouldn't know.

Kiku blushed and I can see him sweating, "Well, that's a yes but it was just a peck"

"Then did you guys…you know…did a bit here and there?" Francis asked. He really loves details, huh?

"No. Now, enough! I will only answer Ludwig's truth question. I shall spin the bottle"

"You know, I get along quite well with Heracles especially on the napping part" Antonio said and it was obvious since these two are slow-assed. They sleep and lick their balls all day long, so that's expected.

Kiku ignored Antonio and spin the bottle; we were waiting for it to stop.

I can hear Antonio's heart beating fast. I guess he's expecting for it to be him?

As in on cue, the bottle stopped and pointed towards Antonio. I swear to God, he has some kind of power to this kind of thing.

"Thank God! My arms are getting numb!" I let go and closed my lunch box. Thanks to that hugging dare, I lost my appetite.

Antonio was putting up a poker face but his hands were shaking. I couldn't help but look at him.

"Truth or dare?" Kiku asked.

"Truth"

My heart was pounding fast and I know what Kiku will ask Antonio. The tension was getting heavy.

"Tell us, who are you in love with?"

My palms are sweating and my entire body is shaking. I don't know if I want to hear his answer or not. I can see Francis and Gilbert smiling. It's like they're saying 'go on, it's time'.

Antonio sighed deeply and looked at me straight in the eyes. I felt stiff and awkward I don't know what to do. My mind went blank.

"Lovino Vargas"

He said it…in a serious tone. I can tell that my face is blushing and my heart won't stop beating because of this. My mind is trying to tell me something in a rapid bullshit language that I can't even tell if it was Italian or not.

He looked at me straight in the eyes and he was serious. He said he likes…no…is in love with me. My world was spinning I don't know what to respond.

He was so serious that no one can joke about it. I can't stand this atmosphere so I quickly stood up and left them there. I left Antonio without letting him know my answer towards that.

I need a moment to cool down...

* * *

Honestly, a moment to cool down doesn't seem to look like a moment. I didn't go to school for the past 3 days because I don't want to face Antonio and his friends. I was so happy to know that he loves me but I can't help but recall the fact that he asked for a picture of him and Arthur, invited Feliciano on a date and kissed Francis.

Screw that, it's my moment to feel happy!

I smothered myself on my tomato pillow and replay that event. I was happy that I don't care if the whole world would just end. Our feelings are mutual now.

When I was on cloud nine, the doorbell rang. I went down stairs and opened the door to see Kiku.

Kiku stood there in front me with that typical poised body of his, "I have something to tell you, Lovino"

"What? Antonio died?"

"No but it's about him"

I let Kiku in and gave him cappuccino as a drink. What? You expect me to serve him tea like his family or Arthur does? Heck no! I'm fucking Italian and I'll serve whatever shit I want 'cause I'm a boss. So I sat down next to him on my favorite couch.

"I talked to Antonio today" he took a sip on his drink.

My eyebrows rose, "Then?" honestly, I wasn't shock because this is fucking Kiku we're talking with.

"I asked him if he was telling the truth and he was." I didn't say a word so Kiku continued, "He said he liked you since he first met you"

"What the fuck? That's exaggerating!"

"Then I asked him 'why not go out with Lovino, unlike your previous lovers you have regrets but with Lovino you won't'"

I nonchalantly nodded.

"But he said 'I love Lovino and if we did starting dating sooner or later we are bound to break up. You know how break ups ends everything. Knowing the fact I won't see Lovino anymore because of something like that makes me feel sad'"

I looked down on my feet with my hands clenched. If he really loves me, he doesn't have to think like that. I wonder if he knows that I love him as well.

"What are you gonna do about it Lovino? 5 days from now you won't see him anymore because we will be graduating from high school"

I shook my head, "I'm gonna spend the last five days of high school by ditching school with him"

Kiku stared at me for a moment to process everything. He smiled and nodded, "Very well, I guess I'm finished with my 'help'"

"Thanks Kiku"

* * *

Do you ever get the feeling that you want to spend your last day with the person you love? Well, I'm about to and I guess it's time for me to show Antonio that I like him too.

* * *

**I'm sorry for leaving you guys with a terrible cliffhanger. I wasn't able to post this chappie before since I forgot...v_v it can't be helped. I'm sorry if it sounded rushed or anything in this chapter, I really am...It really can't be helped! **


End file.
